


Seduced by Moonlight

by krispybee12



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Magical Accidents, Spells & Enchantments, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispybee12/pseuds/krispybee12
Summary: It’s a simple spell, a bit of Fae magic that Claudine places upon her human kin in order to see her protected…only somehow things are never so simple when powerful magics and a certain blonde telepath are involved…





	1. Chapter 1

Sookie’s POV

“Goodnight, Sweetheart,” Bill whispers softly, pressing a gentle kiss against my cheek as the two of us stand upon my worn front porch together, having just returned from a romantic, moonlit walk.

“’night, Bill,” I answer back, an automatic smile coming to my face as I see my beau’s dark eyes shine with apparent affection under the porch lights.

“And you’re sure you’ll be alright here all by yourself?” he questions, earning an instant cocked brow from me.

“Bill, we’ve had this talk already,” I answer back, feeling my spine straighten as my recently departed grandmother’s words are suddenly escaping me. “I’m a grown woman and therefore fully capable of taking care of myself,” I insist, seeing Bill’s right eye twitch subtly. “Besides, if something happens, I’ve no doubt you’ll be here in a literal blink of an eye,” I add, watching as a small smirk plays over my undead boyfriend’s face.

“But of course, Sweetheart,” Bill answers back before raising my hand to his cool lips to press a gentle kiss against my knuckles. “Sleep well,” he adds just before I step inside, sending him a soft smile.

“Rest well, Bill,” I offer, seeing him nod his dark head just before he disappears in a quick flash of movement that makes my mouth go momentarily agape. Man, I’m really not used to seeing anyone move quite that fast. This whole dating a Vampire thing will take some getting used to, it would seem.

An absent smile crosses my face as I take the time to deadlock the front door before drifting off to my bedroom, thoughts of my recent date with Bill playing cheerfully through my utterly smitten mind. I can still hardly believe my luck, having finally found the perfect boyfriend…well; he’s perfect for _me_ anyways.

There’s more than one reason I ended up dating a Vampire and my telepathy definitely plays a large part. The fact that I can touch my boyfriend, can give him a kiss goodnight without hearing his every thought is an utter relief, especially after having suffered for years with that very plight. Trust me, ladies, knowing exactly what’s going on in your man’s mind at all times is no luxury; it’s more like a damn curse. Ugh.

But I don’t have to worry about that, not anymore, not now that I’ve found my Bill. Sure, he’s a Vampire and maybe that means we’ll never take sunbathed walks on the beach or relax under the afternoon sun together, but I can live with that, it’s well worth it; knowing I can just relax around him, knowing I can truly be myself.

“Oh, Gran,” I whisper softly, suddenly becoming distracted by the sight of her agape bedroom door. “If only you were still here; I just know you’d love Bill,” I enlighten thin air as the softly wrinkled smile of my dearly departed Gran floats through the forefront of my mind.

I pause a moment, almost as if awaiting a response before letting out a soft sigh and continuing on my way towards my own nearby bedroom. I step inside, humming softly under my breath before digging out a knee-length nightshirt. I lift the soft, pink material from my dresser drawer before feeling a strange, icy chill run along my spine.

“Now what on earth?” I whisper, straightening before making a beeline towards my bedroom window. I narrow my eyes, scanning the moonlit yard skeptically before finally having to shake my head at myself for my own foolishness.

“Really, Sook, since when are you scared by your own shadow?” I chastise, shaking my head once more before making my way to the bath, intent on taking a nice, long shower before settling in for bed. Yet another strange chill trails along my spine just before I close the bathroom door and I’m left silently cursing myself before brushing off the phantom chill once more. Damn, I really need to calm down already; must be I need this shower worse than I thought.

By the time I’m dressed in my nightgown with my hair and teeth brushed, I’m feeling much better and am soon burrowing under my covers with a small smile. Once my eyes close, there’s but one face on my mind; that of Bill’s, my perfect boyfriend. What a lucky girl I am; so very, very lucky. And with that thought in mind, I soon find myself drifting off to a restful sleep.

Claudine’s POV

“Shit, that was close,” I whisper to myself, making myself fully visible once more from my perch next to my human kin’s bedroom window. She almost saw me…again. That would not be good. If Niall has told me once, he’s told me a million times, never be seen, never let your presence be discovered, and here I am almost blundering it all up…but then, that’s kind of my thing, managing to screw things up.

Not this time though! Nope! This time I’m bound and determined to be the very best Fae Guardian Faerie has ever seen! That’ll show them! That’ll show them all! This girl’s more than just a ditzy klutz with magical abilities! If I can pull this off, maybe they’ll even finally let me live down that whole horny toad debacle. Gods…what an absolute mess…not to mention the perpetual humiliation, but that’s all in the past, it’s time for me, Claudine Crane, to finally step up to the plate, to show my fellow Fae I can manage a simple task and that’s _exactly_ what I intend to do!

“Don’t you worry, Cousin Sookie, you’re in good hands,” I whisper against the cool glass, seeing said cousin drift off to sleep with a contented smile splayed across her angelic face. Such a sweet and innocent soul I have in my care. I can’t mess this one up, I just can’t!

I cant my head then, still unable to shake the wariness my kin’s new beau has managed to instill within me. Is it that Mr. Compton is a Vampire? Or is it possibly something more? I have to admit, I was quite shocked to see how quickly my rather naive kin involved herself with a creature of the night, but just as I’ve been ordered, I’ve kept my distance, letting her make her own choices…at least so far.

I sit for a moment more, fidgeting somewhat restlessly before my curiosity finally gets the best of me. I just have to check in on this Compton character; Sookie’s wellbeing depends on it after all and I can’t let her down, not if I can help it! With a determined nod, I _pop_ myself from the windowsill before abruptly landing upon the decrepit porch of the Compton Manor. As soon as I land, I pick up the sound of Bill’s voice, his rather _irritated_ voice, and find myself pressing my ear against the front door as my face pinches in concentration.

“I’m moving things along just as fast as I possibly can, Your Majesty,” I hear Bill insist to instantly catch my attention. Your Majesty? As in _Vampire Royalty_? Just what on earth is ol’ Billy Boy up to? “No, I have not managed to seduce the telepath just yet, but trust me when I say I’ve effectively laid the groundwork. It won’t be long now,” Bill claims cockily to leave my fists clenching in instant fury.

“Fucking son of a bitch,” I hiss out below my breath, pressing my ear more firmly against the door so as not to miss even the slightest utterance of damning testimony against the Vampire I just somehow knew I couldn’t trust.

“Yes, she can most definitely read minds just as you thought, My Queen,” Bill assures his apparent superior. “And no, the girl cannot read Vampire minds; obviously, or she would have run from me at the first given chance,” he practically giggles out with glee to bring an incensed frown to my face. The bastard!

“You’ll have the telepath at your personal beck and call by the end of the month, this I solemnly swear to you, My Liege,” Bill insists to send icy panic racing through my every vein. Shit! “And just wait until you taste her; like liquid sunshine upon your tongue,” he adds with menacing laughter before I find myself shaking my head in disbelief whilst slowly backing from the front door.

“No,” I whisper, shaking my head harder than before. I can’t let this happen! I have to find a way to save Sookie and fast! Shit! Shit, shit, _shit_! It’s then that a loud creak catches my attention and I find myself suddenly frozen in place, quickly realizing _I’ve_ made the sound, having accidently stepped upon one of the many loose boards upon the deteriorating porch. Oh, fuck me.

The front door suddenly flies open and I only just manage to _pop_ myself to the edge of the yard before being seen by an obviously suspicious Vampire. Oh, damn; that was close! I freeze in place in the darkness of the yard, seeing Bill’s dark eyes scan the night before finally seeing him shake his head and step back inside the aging manor. Thank the gods.

Before I realize what it is I’m doing, I find myself absently trailing though the nearby cemetery, my hands tracing over cool stone and marble as a deep frown settles upon my face. Damn. I somehow knew Bill was up to no good, but never in a million years did I think he’d planned to sell my dear, sweet cousin off as some blood whore and to Vampire Royalty no less! The very audacity of that filthy bloodsucker!

“Dammit, Claudine! Think! Think, think, _think_ ,” I mutter to myself, kicking at a patch of overgrown grass as my mind continues to spin with the revelations of this night. If only there was a way to protect my human kin, to ensure she never end up in the hands of that wrenched Vampire Queen!

It’s then that I hear it, an almost eerie howl that manages to instantly halt my steps before I slowly raise my face towards the shining moon hanging high above. A wolf; fucking genius! And so simple! Why didn’t I think of it before!? I’m not sure how long I stand just like that, my face raised towards the shining moon, listening to that distant howl, before a slow smile finds its way across my face. Perhaps there’s a way to save my cousin after all and without having to reveal myself as well. Hmmm…

With a _pop_ , I find myself standing above Sookie’s four-poster bed, seeing her fair hair splayed across the pillows as my resolution sets firmly into place. Part of me knows this plan is perhaps a bit reckless, hell, it’s insane, really, but what choice do I have here? I can’t allow Sookie to be hauled off to some Vampire Court and made a blood slave! I have to save her; it’s my job after all.

With this thought in mind, I step a bit closer, watching as Sookie’s chest rhythmically rises and falls with her shallow breathing, all the while knowing I’m doing only what is necessary to save her. It’s with a deep inhale I find myself standing just over her slumbering form, my hands splayed in the air above her.

Now for the spell; just what was that incantation again? I pause for a moment, my seemingly endless nights spent in the Fae Academy coming to mind once more before somehow familiar words begin spilling from my lips. Yes, that’s it! Of course! I just knew I had in my magical arsenal the perfect solution to solve this current dilemma!

A soft, blue glow is soon emanating from my fingertips and I find myself smiling through my incantation as that ethereal light floats down to surround my still sleeping kin. Soon, Sookie’s entire form is encased in cerulean radiance, her slow, steady breathing never faltering even for a moment as I continue on, letting the magic surround her, letting it sink into her, letting it take her over.

I finally finish my spell, a rather triumphant grin coming to my face as I watch that beautiful, blue splendor melt beneath my cousin’s sunkissed skin. As the final bit of magic flows into Sookie, she lets out a soft sigh and my grin widens, knowing I’ve just saved her life, unbeknownst to her of course.

“There,” I whisper, risking the chance of being caught as I reach out a hand to gently comb my fingers through Sookie’s golden hair. “You can thank me later, Dearest Sookie,” I whisper through a somewhat cocky smirk, taking the time to lean down to press a soft kiss against Sookie’s forehead before abruptly _popping_ from the room, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that I surely must be the greatest Fae Guardian of all time.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric’s POV

“Fuck!” I bellow out, slamming down my office telephone hard enough to shatter the cheap plastic into a million fucking pieces. A low growl escapes my throat as I proceed to pull fucking plastic shards from my pale flesh before feeling my Child approaching.

“Nice,” Pam purrs out, slipping into my office with her ever present smirk plastered over her face.

“That’s what I get for buying locally,” I mutter, still struggling to pry plastic debris from my already healing flesh.

“Hmm,” is all my Child mutters in return as I see her slide upon my desk, one of her golden brows cocked in my direction. “Wanna talk about it?” she questions, tilting her head at me as I finally dislodge the last fucking piece of plastic from my quickly healing hand.

“No,” I answer back rather snappily. “I really fucking don’t,” I admit, seeing cornflower blue eyes practically dancing with glee before me.

“Oh, now you simply _must_ tell me,” my ever insolent Child insists, batting her lashes at me to earn only a stern frown in turn.

“Remind me again why I turned you?” I growl out, proceeding to dump the shattered remnants of the ruined phone into my wastebasket with a defeated sigh.

“Oh, you really _are_ in a pissy mood this evening,” Pam teases, a gleeful smile stretching across her face.

“The shattered telephone wasn’t proof enough of this?” I mutter, cocking an annoyed brow towards my brightly grinning progeny.

“So testy,” Pam goes on to tease, making my frown deepen. “Come on, just spill it already, you know you want to tell me,” she insists, adjusting herself so her elbows are resting upon my desk before she plops her chin into her hands to leave her beaming just before my incensed face.

“That was Freyda,” I sigh out, seeing the previous humor instantly melt from my Child’s face as the gravity of the situation instantly sinks in.

“She still won’t drop the marriage proposal?” Pam questions, obvious trepidation leaking into her usually self-assured voice before I find myself shaking my head in defeat.

“No, no she won’t,” I answer back grimly, my jaw ticking in annoyance at the audacity of the fucking pain in the ass Vampire Queen in question.

“Just fuck her and get it over with, Eric,” Pam suggests with a gallant shrug. “That’s all she wants after all, a night with the Illustrious Viking, the Sex God himself,” she adds, sending me a teasing smirk that I can’t seem to return, even in realizing she’s honestly just trying to help.

“I fuck _who_ I want, _when_ I want,” I answer back, straightening my spine as my steely determination sets into place. “I’m not about to bend to some spoiled queen’s whims, not now, not _ever_ ,” I add, watching as Pam rolls her blue eyes at my words.

“Oh, come on, Eric, I mean sure, Freyda’s a total bitch, but she’s not _so_ bad,” my Child insists. “She’s actually kinda hot. I’d fuck her,” she claims, earning only a cocked brow from me.

“Yes, well, perhaps if she were willing to take you in exchange for me, all our problems would be solved,” I sigh out, proceeding to run my hands over my face in frustration.

“I thought the Demon lawyer was looking over the contract for you,” Pam remarks then, her head tilting thoughtfully. “Surely there must be some way out of this.”

“He’s looking into it for me,” I answer back, leaning back in my chair with a deep sigh. “But so far, he’s found nothing, not so much as a single loophole,” I enlighten her, seeing those bright, cornflower blue eyes fall listless before my perceptive gaze.

“I can’t lose you, Eric, I just can’t,” she whispers then, showing entire world’s more emotion than I’ve come to expect from my spitfire of a progeny.

“Hey, hey, hey, none of that,” I answer back softly, reaching across my desk in order to pull her closer. “It’s much too early to admit defeat, alright? We’ll figure this thing out, I promise,” I whisper, pulling my Child firmly into my lap, my arms instinctually wrapping her into a secure embrace against my chest.

“I want to believe you, Eric, I really do, but this isn’t just another bimbo we’re talking about, this is a fucking _queen_. Members of Vampire Royalty tend to get whatever it is they want, _whoever_ it is they want, that’s just the way these things go,” she mutters into the crook of my neck to leave me sighing yet again this night.

“I know,” I answer back, combing my fingers absently through golden silk whilst pressing a tender kiss against Pam’s forehead. “But you’ve forgotten one very important detail, My Child,” I go on to say, seeing those same, bright blue eyes that caught my attention so long ago raise up to meet my loving stare.

“And what’s that?” she questions, looking much more fragile than I’m used to seeing her.

“I’m the fucking Viking, Pam, and no one, I mean _no one_ fucks with the Viking, am I right?” I tease, watching that familiar smirk pull at the corner of ruby red lips.

“Of course; how could I forget?” she teases back, leaning up to press a soft kiss against the dimple of my chin. “My Viking, from here until the end of time,” she insists to earn a genuine smile from me, the first genuine smile I’ve managed this forsaken evening.

“For always,” I assure her, kissing her forehead once more before abruptly standing and taking her into my arms bridal style. “Now, we have much to do this night. Come, Pamela,” I remark just before setting her upon her feet, careful to let her balance herself upon her ridiculous heels she obstinately insists upon wearing night after night before meeting her grin with one of my own.

“Fuckin’ A,” she answers back, sending me a wink before the two of us trail from my office together, our worries pushed to the back of our minds…at least for the time being.

Sookie’s POV

“Yo, Blondie! Are you even _listening_ to me?” a rumbly voice growls out as I find myself shaking my head as I work to concentrate, finding it difficult to focus on literally _anything_ tonight.

“Uh, yeah, sure, two burger baskets, got it,” I mutter back, struggling to focus on my notepad as my vision floats once more and the room begins to subtly spin around me. Oh, damn, this isn’t good.

“An entire restaurant filled with waitresses and we get the defect,” the man mutters to his buddy, earning a slight frown from me before I abruptly spin on my heel, nearly managing to spill myself straight to the floor before sturdy hands are just suddenly there to help.

“Cher? You alright?” Sam’s soft voice floats into my ear to leave me nodding absently.

“Yeah, sure, two burger baskets,” I mumble out, having to shake my head as my telepathy suddenly begins working overtime…again…to leave me wavering on my feet once more.

“Whoa! Easy there, Sook,” Sam remarks, adjusting his grip upon me just in time to keep me from spilling to the hardwood floor below. “Arlene! Take over for Sookie!” he calls then, the increased volume of his voice managing to leave me cringing in pain. Goddamn this _hurts_!

“What the hell, Sam!? Just ‘cuz you’re sweet on her don’t mean she can just take breaks whenever she damn well pleases!” Arlene yells back to leave my head positively pounding before I find myself leaning against Sam, letting him take the entirety of my weight just as I feel the color drain from my face.

“Shit! Sook? Just hold on!” Sam cries out in a panic, scooping me up into his arms before proceeding hurriedly towards the back of the bar.

“Oh, God,” I gasp out, clasping a hand over my mouth as my eyes bulge in instant panic. Without another word, my boss suddenly has me bent over his office wastebasket just in time for me to spill my guts, losing what little food I’ve managed to get into my stomach today.

“Shh, it’s alright, Cher, let it out; just let it all out,” Sam coos out softly, his warm hand tracing small circles over my back as I continue on, retching until there’s literally nothing left to expel. Once I can finally breathe normally, I realize I actually feel better now, though whether this is on account of the vomiting or getting away from the myriad of thoughts in the bar, I can’t be entirely sure.

“God, Sam, I’m so sorry,” I mutter out, noting the small towel being held out to me before proceeding to clean myself up as best I can.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” he insists as I glance up to see clear concern etched over my boss’ face. “You gonna be alright?” he asks, tilting his head at me as I push the revolting wastebasket away with a grimace.

“I think so; I honestly have no idea what’s wrong with me though,” I mutter more to myself than him before allowing him to help me to my feet. The two of us are soon settled upon his office couch together and I find myself breathing in shallow breaths whilst trying to center myself, all the while wondering just what the hell could be wrong with me.

“Could you-, I mean, you can’t be, well, _you know_ …, can you?” Sam soon questions, an unreadable expression falling over his face as the slightest of smirks pulls at the corner of my lips.

“No, Sam, I’m not pregnant,” I assure him, shaking my head at the very absurdity of the idea. “You have to actually _have_ sex to get pregnant, or at least that’s the way I understand it,” I add, seeing Sam visibly relax at my words.

“Right, right, of course,” Sam answers back, his head nodding perhaps a touch too fervently before he suddenly stiffens beside me. I cock a brow, watching as my boss proceeds to… _sniff_ me? What the _hell_?

“Um, Sam?” I question once my boss’ nose is tucked into the crook of my throat. “Uh, this is just a bit, um, weird,” I insist, seeing him abruptly pull away, his crystal blue eyes going wide with apparent shock.

“No fucking way,” Sam whispers, pulling away from me almost as if he’s…afraid? Okay, so this is really, really weird.

“Sam? Sam, what is it?” I question, feeling panic welling within me as I see my boss jump to his feet before marching across his office. He says not a word before picking up his office phone, sending me only a bewildered stare as he proceeds to punch in a series of numbers.

“Yes, this is Merlotte,” Sam soon says into the receiver, still studying me as if he’s never seen me before. “I need to speak with Alcide, _now_. It’s urgent,” he adds, only managing to leave me feeling both confused and fearful as I begin fidgeting awkwardly on the couch. My gaze settles upon the floor, unable to see my boss and good friend staring at me so nonsensically before another voice floats into my ears.

“This had better be important, Merlotte,” a gruff voice sounds to leave me glancing up once more, fully expecting to see another man standing just beside Sam. My eyes widen in shock to see that no, there is no other man here; there’s only Sam, standing in the exact same spot as before. So where did that voice come from?

“Trust me when I say you’re gonna wanna see this for yourself, Herveaux ,” Sam answers back as my mind is still spinning, trying to make sense of what the hell is going on right now as this is all starting to feel like some kind of freaky ass dream or something.

“Goddamn it, Shifter, I don’t have time to play games right now,” that same gruff voice answers back clear as day as I finally realize I’m hearing the voice on the other end of the phone line…clear as day. Holy shit.

“This isn’t a fucking game, Alcide,” Sam all but growls out, his pale eyes flashing with apparent fury. “I need your help and it’s really fucking important. Why the fuck would I call you otherwise?” he goes on to say before I clearly hear this Alcide person sighing deeply in reply.

“Fine, but you’d better make it fast, I’ve got Pack business that needs to be taken care of,” the man named Alcide answers back in obvious annoyance before Sam is firmly nodding his head in response.

“We’ll be there in twenty minutes- tops,” Sam insists before abruptly hanging up the phone and turning to me, that same apprehension still etched clearly upon his face. “Come on, we’re gonna figure out what’s going on with you,” he claims, motioning for me to stand.

Slowly, carefully, I rise to my feet, noting the way Sam keeps a careful breadth of space between us as we trail from his office together. Absently, I hear him call to the staff that we’re stepping out for a bit and I’m too distracted to bother listening for a response before we’re making our way across the lighted asphalt lot together towards Sam’s beater of a pickup truck.

“So, you gonna tell me where we’re going?” I question once the two of us are settled in the cab of the pickup together. Sam only sends me an inquisitive frown before throwing the truck into drive and I find myself letting out a deep sigh of defeat, hoping against all odds that this night finally makes a turn for the better…hopefully sooner rather than later.

 


End file.
